


We fall in love, weirdly - hiatus

by Hyungwonisbae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Appearance of other groups, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is very desperate, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I need a doctor, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Very unique, joshua is older than jeonghan in this but still younger than seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwonisbae/pseuds/Hyungwonisbae
Summary: Jeonghan justs want to studyJisoo really wants to sleepWell, the world doesnt care and it will bring the best in the worst ways possible.OrArranged marriage jihan.





	1. Rules

Sooo...  
This is my first ao3 fic and just a few rules for this first chapter.

I dont do punctuations

I am really lazy

I dont post regularly, although i try

Its going to be mehhh

I dont expect it to be that grand, but a girl can hope.

Its going to be jihan with a piece of jicheol, meanie, verkwan, seoksoon and junhao.

In This chan is a baby, a child, jeonghan's baby, but i wont spoil my own fic.

I will start posting very soon, like very very soon so pls bookmark.

Byeeee.


	2. Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are just happening, i hope that it is good, i just wrote this on my phone, it is kinda slow, nut the next chapter will be so much better, i promise.

 

In this world where there are both females and males that could get pregnant, jeonghan is one of those called maabtogibi, short form is mabi, and jisoo is a manoabtogibi, short form manbi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck!"

Jisoo exclaimed as he stabbed his knew into his bathroom wall. Jisoo is what people typically call a 'rich fool who doesnt appreciate his Parents efforts', but he is actually a rich handome fool who kinda appreciates his parents efforts. 

Now dont get him wrong, he actually loves his parents and his little twin siblings, a sister and a brother, but he doesnt appreciate the fact that he is going to be that guy that doesn't work for his money, but rather one that just inherits it.

To show that he actually plans on earning his money, he went to college with little to no funds by his parents, he worked and earned scholarships for his tuition and anything thing left he payed for with his hard earned money that he gains from working at starbucks.

Jisoo was finally ending college and he planned on settling for a few months, going on vacation with his friends and just relaxing in general. What he didn't expect the bright saturday afternoon, in his bedroom was his mom calling him on his way to the bathroom, hence the death of his left big toe.

"Hey mom, sorry for the vulgar language...why did you call?

"Hong jisoo, me and your father have something very important that we need to tell you, you need to come home sweetie."

"Why, when, and am i in trouble?"

"You will know when you get here, tomorrow, dinner time, and sweetie you are not in trouble"

"Ok mom, i will be there"

"Love you sweetie, byeee"

"Love you too, bye"

Jisoo dropped his phone back on his bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jeonghan!"

"What, mingyu!"

"Come over here"

Jeonghan stood up from his comfortable spot on the couch and went into mingyu's room.

"What do you want?"

"Come see this, quick" he waved over to jeonghan to come sit beside him.

"What is it that you have to disturb me from the walking dead"

"Shush, i found this one site where me and all our friend could give a certain amount of money and they will pay for our plane ticket"

"Thats a scam mingyu, don't fall for it"

"But hyung, its real, the comments look real"

"Whenever there are comments, mingyu darling that means that it's a fucking scam you idiot"

"Yah, i am just trying to be resourceful"

"Not my fault that you probably will get scamed, see let me just pay for the ticket, it is not that big of a deal."

Jeonghan, rich, sophisticated, really friendly and is the heir to his father's company. Jeonghan not wanting to fully depend on his parents started a little pastery making and selling business when he was younger with his sister, now that he is almost done with uni and a little assistance from his father, he has a chain of bakeries that he runs and he earns his money from it.

"Fine hyung, just pay, i give up"

"Thats good, mingyu"

/cell phone rings/"Hey dad" jeonghan picks up his phone and leaves mingyu's room. He walks back into the living room and drops himself into his couch.

"Jeonghan, i need you to come home for dinner tomorrow, we are going to one of my friend's place.

"Why do i have to be there"

"Because honey you are important"

"Fine, i wont ask any more, just greet jeongha for me, love you byeee"

"I will, bye"

He puts his phone down and continues to watch the walking dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ring dong*

Faintly, "he must be here already"

The door opens and a short cute woman opens the door for jisoo.

"Hi, mom"

"Come in dear, the guests are waiting"

"Guests, you didnt say anything about 'guests'"

"Just come in"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, jeongah, i am outside would you mind opening the door so i can actually.enter. my. House."

"No cant do, dad said we are leaving immediately you arrive, so no need for you to come in and destroy my project, AGAIN"

"Fine, and i said that i was sorry"

"Kiss my ass"

"Jeez, such love"

Jeongha and mr yoon came out of the door in a few minutes, but that doesnt stop jeonghan from almost killing his beloved sister.

"Lets go" mr yoon said.

They all enter the car and left. They arrived at their destination so quick they almost didnt need the car, emphasis on the almost.

They all got in and they were welcomed by a lovely couple into a very nice a fancy house. 

Jeonghan greeted the lady and she beamed so fast.

"You must be jeonghan, you are so pretty and handsome like described, and you look sp much better in person"

Jeonghan blushed, it was kind of weird to recieve comments like this from and adult, but he replied either way, "thank you, you are also very pretty"

"Dont mention, come in, come in, and you must be jeongha, i am sure you will like jinah and jihoon (a different one) very well as they are your age"

Jeongha just nodded and smiled then she proceeded to enter the house.


	3. The trip part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come to terms qith the wedding and try to enjoy their vacation with their friends.

Joshua's mom brought jeonghan, jeongha, and their father into the dining room where dinner is going to take place.

Joshua was already sitted and was taking to his father when the yoons came in. Joshua's father saw them walk in and immediately stood up, making joshua stand up also.

"Welcome, and you must be Jeonghan" joshua's father said as he saw jeonghan walk in after his father. "And you must be jeongha, you both are really beautiful children"

"Thank you" both jeonghan and jeongha said.

"This is my son, joshua" joshua's father continued.

"Hi, i am joshua nice to meet y'all" joshua introduced himself.

After that joshua's mom came in and they all sat down, jeonghan in front if joshua. They both still didn't know why the dinner was called for as it did not seem like a business meeting.

After dinner was done, joshua's father finally spoke up, "the reason for today's dinner is that both jeonghan and joshua are getting married this november."

The whole room was silent as jeonghan and joshua were stilled in shock, the silence was broken when jeongha started laughing, directly at her brother.

"I was waiting for this to happen, i knew there was no way dad was going to let you go off on your own" jeongha said after she had calmed down.

Jeonghan scowled at his sister before turning to his father, "this is some kind of joke right?, there is no way that i am actually getting married, especially tosomeone that i don't know" you could hear the pleading in his voice.

No response

Joshua abruptly stood up and excused him self to go use the bathroom.

In the bathroom, joshua was going through his first early life crisis, he though that by being independent his father wouldn't drop this kind of bomb on him but he thought wrong. He washed his face then went back to the dining.

Jeonghan was still trying to comprehend the new information that he just received.

Joshua broke the silence this time by saying, "father, care to elaborate more on this topic"

"As you both know that both us and the yoons have very successful businesses that both you and jeonghan are heirs of but that being said and while we respect your ideas of being independent we still need to continue the businesses, so we thought that a good idea to make you guys do so while being very successful than us a merger would be the right way to go about it." joshua's father said in one breath like he was avoiding interruptions.

"So... You guys thought that an arranged Marriage between us both would fulfill that purpose?" jeonghan finally said.

"Yes...?"his father sounded unsure.

"So when is the wedding?" joshua asked 

"We were thinking november but that is too far as we are in may now, but we also wanted you guys to get to know each other and maybe fall in love-" jeonghan interrupted him with a snort and his father reprimanded him, "and maybe you guys can learn to love each other, so the wedding will be in august now"

"We also know about the trips that you guy have plnned with your friends individually so why not all go toghether as a bunch and get familiar with each other" jeonghan father spoke for the first time that night.

"But, my and my friends have purchased our plane tickets, there is no way that i am cancelling that" jeonghan spoke up quick.

"I dont suppose that you have bought yours joshua?" joshua's father asked.

"No, i was planning to do so tomorrow" joshua answered.

 "Well just buy tickets to where jeonghan and his friend are going" joshua's mother reasoned.

"But how am i going to tell my friends that all our planning is going to be changed."

"You just tell them the truth, because either way, the news about your engagement is already in the news and as been for 3 hours now" joshua's mother said.

"Wow so you guys never even wanted our opinion on this, seeing as the world knew about MY engagement before me!" jeonghan said angrily.

"We are sorry, but you guy are to be married in 3 months so just embrace it" jeonghans father said

"Embrace it you say, well embrace this, i am going back to my apartment and dont dare you call me" jeonghan stormed out and took his car out to go to his apartment.

Inside the house it became silent again until jeongha spoke up, "by the way joshua, jeonghan and his friends are going to a secluded and slow technological wise island for their trip" she smiled.

"Just great"


	4. the trip part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more characters, yay!

jeonghan left joshua's house angry at his father and the whole world, he still could not understand the importance and need for an arranged marriage, it was not like he was sleeping around and needed to be put down and he also was planning on taking over his dad's company when the time was right and when his bakery was succeeding. 

he drove to his shared apartment with mingyu, and entered feeling more angry than before, the whole situation was frustrating, this was one of the reasons why he didn't want to tell his family that he was a mabi (maabtogibi, basically a guy with the ability to give birth). he though that his father was going to pull this king of stunt so he didn't tell his dad, but he didn't have control over his doctor that told his father everything, that one time he had a fever.

when he got to his apartment he entered it and saw mingyu watching the television with a confused and irritated expression. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the fould mood in the room.

"hey, gyu" jeonghan said cautiously, no longer angry and just scared of mingyu. 

"hey...i won't beat about the bush just come and watch this", mingyu replied. on the television there was a picture of jeonghan on the left and joshua's just beside it. the informant or newscaster, was talking about how this was going to be the marriage of the century, jeonghan figured that obviously this marriage seems like those hidden relationships that want to take the next level, but out of love and not arranged, this only made jeonghan more angry, the fear long forgotten.

"it's not what it looks like...well...technically yeah, but no at the same time."jeonghan tried explaining but failed. "you know what just call vernon, seungkwan, hoshi and minghao, it will be better explaining to you all at once, while you do that i will go clean up"jeonghan eventually said and went to his room when he saw mingyu nod.

after 30 minutes, jeonghan had showered, angrily thought to himself, dressed up in a pink hoodie and grey sweatpants, he removed his contacts and wore his glasses, he also tied his long blond hair in a neat ponytail, then plugged his phone to charge it. when he was ready he came out of his room and saw 5 guys waiting for his explanation.

"hi, guys" jeonghan tried to lighten the mood,but he figured that he was i deep trouble. he walked towards them and sat on the couch next to minghao who was looking very betrayed.

"so, we all know why we are here," jeonghan began, "so, before you guys think that i left you in the dark or something, this is my first time of hearing this myself". all jeonghan got was confused stares. "this is an arranged marriage" cue the gasps.

"wait what" seungkwan was the first one to speak, "you mean that, your dad set you up?" he asked not grasping the situation.

"basically yes, i got a call from my day on tuesday and he told me that we were going to have dinner at one of his friends homes, i didn't know that i was going to my to-be in inlaw's home. so yeah i went there today and figured that news of my 'engagement' was in the news before i knew" jeonghan explained.

"wow, hyung i am so sorry, i thought that you hid a relationship from us or something, i am sorry for jumping to conclusions" hoshi pleaded. "the rest also had that apologetic look in their eyes after jeonghan explained.

"its ok, i would be annoyed if this happened to any of you guys, it just shows that you care" jeonghan replied. after saying that jeonghan realised that he had 3 months to be free before he is tied down to someone that he hadn't even had a conversation with before. he sighed deflating physically.

"whats up hyung, you look down, i know that you arent happy about this but..." vernon trailed off.

"i just realised that i literally have 3 months left as a bachelor, i am going to be tied down this august, but at least we still have our trip, speaking about trips...hehehe" jeonghan chuckled nervously.

"what about our trip?" mingyu asked.

"well, due to some change in plans, we are going to have to be good people because my apparent fiance and his friends had a trip planned out but they are unfortunately joining us on ours, we are lucky because hadnt mingyu come towards me with a potential scam and had not made me rush to buy our tickets before he does anything stupid, we would have had to go to joshua's friend trip" jeonghan said

"well i guess we are lucky but not lucky at the same time" minghao reasoned

"so tell us more about your fiance" seungkwan chirped up lightening up the room.

"well, i know he is my age, as he is also graduating now, and his parents are close to my dad...and that is all i know about him" jeonghan admitted.

"daebak" hoshi screamed

"what!" they all inquired from him.

"so, i might have, might have not this friend who just told me that he is close friends with joshua and that he is coming to the trip with 5 more people including joshua" he confessed.

"so... in total we are going to be 12 people going to that trip" vernon reasoned.

"fantastic" and thughao was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for the grammatical errors and lack of capitalization. i need a beta reader, if interested pls leave a comment.   
> thanks for reading this crap.


	5. Going on a trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going on a trip in our favorite electric train, zooming to an inhabitated land little svt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had thing to do this week so im sorry for posting later, but you get two chapters in a day!

   Jisoo had had enough from his parents, he thought of every possible thing he had done wrong to them, but he cant find one. he has been the filial son that they had wanted he even agreed to inherit the company as long as his father gives him freedom for a while, but no, he must have done something wrong to be sentenced this. he didnt even see his twin sibling when they sneaked into the house seconds after jeonghan left.

After Jeonghan stormed out Jisoo realised that he hadn't really looked or even had a conversation with his supposed fiance, but he understood that he must be shocked as he is. Jisoo stood up alarming everyone in the room including jeongha who seemed more interested with his currents situation than he is, look at him. he bowed and left the house without a word just heading towards his solo dorm room.

when he got inside he could hear some voices in his room and it creeped him out even more. he took the umbrella that was beside his door and slowly approached him room.

when he entered his room he was surprised, not surprised to see five people glaring daggers into his head as he looked at them. in his room was seungcheol, jun, jihoon, wonwoo and seokmin siting around his room. clear;y as it seem they had seen the news.

"i know y'all are angry, but truth be told this is all a set up, an arranged marriage if you will, i did not hide a relationship from you guys, i swear"

seungchoel was the one who responded, "jisoo, the internet has proof what do you what us to believe"

"what proof, i dont even know the guy" jisoo asked feeling accused.

"this proof" seungchoel showed jisoo his phone screen and on it it had two pictures, on the left it had jeonghan coming out of his car in front of jisoo's house and the one beside it was of jisoo coming out of the house.

 

"this doesn't prove anything, this pictures where taken today, i went to my parents house because they wanted to tell me something, i never expected them to get me a fiance" jisoo tried explaining but they didn't budge. "what do y'all want me to do, admit to dating someone that i didn't know until today?"

 

no one spoke and jisoo just plopped down on his bed and removed his jacket,he took a hoodie, sweatpants and a towel then proceeded to his bathroom. if his friend don't belive the world probably wouldn't too.

 

after he was done in his bathroom he saw how everyone sat there with apologetic looks on their faces. "oh, so now you believe me" jisoo said in a passive aggressive manner as he walked towards his dressing table (the perks of a single room) to put on his night cream.

"i just spoke to one of my friends..." seokmin started but got interrupted by jihoon who snicked and said something along the lines of, "i didn't think that was possible"

"now as i was saying before i got rudely interrupted, this particular friend is a really close friend to jeonghan and he just told me how this whole marriage is a lie and that jeonghan hyung was freaking out and just calmed down..." seokmin trailed off at the end.

 

Jisoo let out a bitter laugh and said. "so my friends won't believe me, but they rather believe someone else"

 

"we're sorry, it was just so shocking and unbelievable that it was believable" wonwoo spoke but that only made everyone confused including himself. jisoo sighed and forgave them because he himself was really tired and fed up. " oh and about our trip to Hawaii, that is cancelled because my parents thought that bringing me and jeonghan together would make us 'love each other' in a month because the wedding is in 3 months, so we are going to an inhabited land with jeonghan and his friends because they bought their tickets earlier, i'm sorry"

 

"what, no!!, i packed and am ready already, if we were to go now, i'm fully packed and will be ready" jihoon started lamenting only to have jisoo smile sadly and say, "just pack to survive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahort, but it's one am and i just got inspired for the next chapter.


	6. the actual trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read and is pretty ok, i guess.

Jeonghan and jisoo had not spoken at all to each other and they were unfortunately and deliberately paired together by the airline to seat beside each other in the plane, because they were the couple of the year now.

 

after 12 of them had arrived at the airport they all compared each others seats, jeonghan thought that since he and his friends had bought their tickets different times from jisoo and his friends, then no friend group would have to mix, but apparently the airline company thought differently and now he had to seat beside jisoo for 8 whole hours.

 

jisoo was fed up with the silence he was getting from jeonghan, he hated this situation also, but they still had to talk to each other sooner or later. an air hostess come to their seats and when she saw them she immediately started gawking at them, so much so first class seats.

 

"OMG, it's you guys, the couple of the year, if not century" jeonghan audibly groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. "sorry can you give us a minute" jisoo asked politely, "sure, of course, anything for you guys" she said still amazed and excited as she left. "you know sooner or later we would still have to communicate with each other" jisoo started. "you clearly dont want this and neither do i, but we won't accomplish anything by being silent you know"

 

"hi, i'm jeonghan nice to meet you fiance nothing would be accomplished even if we talked so i'm just saving the oxygen on this plane" he said without even removing the blanket off his face.

 

"hi, i'm jisoo your fiance, and if we can't get out of this we might as well just be friends to make this work you know" jeonghan didnt budge and he didn't know what to do anymore. all of a sudden a middle aged woman that sat right in front of jisoo fell on the floor and started bleeding from her mouth while her body looked unconscious, someone shouted, "is there a doctor, is there a doctor' then jeonghan immediately removed the blanket and rapidly stood up stumbling a little because of jisoo sitting beside him. "well move!" jeonghan shouted at jisoo who woke up from his daze and saw a very annoyed jeonghan.

 

"everyone calm down, its going to be alright", jeonghan spoke full of authority making everyone shut up except for a girl who was beside the woman on the floor still bringing out blood on the floor. jisoo stared at jeonghan, he didnt even know that jeonghan was a medical student considering he was to inherit his father's company soon. he heard jeonghan talking to the girl and at that moment mingyu and minghao were beside jeonghan like they had witnessed this before.

 

"take the little girl somewhere else, minghao, mingyu see if you can get me a first aid box, jisoo hold the woman on her left side..., jisoo come over here and help, immediately" jeonghan gave out orders but jisoo hesitated, by complied at the end, he watches as jeonghan examined her as he helped him hold her on her left side, immediately after he made her body totally on her left side the woman immediately coughed up more blood staining jeonghans white shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

 

"just as i expected, its hemopericardium" jeonghan murmured. "english please" asked jisoo who looked so lost. "it means that she is bleeding internally and in her chest area and that could lead to cardiac tamponade, and thats really really bad" jeonghan elaborated. "thank you, but do you know what you are doing?" he asked jeonghan who looked at him them brought out a little card with was his doctors license effectively shutting jisoo up, she needs surgery as soon as possible, i just graduated, i can do it but, we are on a plane now, think what would mom do..." jeonghan started murmuring to himself but jisoo could hear him and he immediately realised that he hadn't seen or heard of jeonghans mom, but that a topic for another time right now this woman is the priority.

 

mingyu came back with a first aid box and jeonghan immediately opened it and then he wore gloves that were in the box and he took a tube out and looked for a needle, "what kind of first aid box is this, my goodness, i need to intubate this woman right now or she's gonna die, wait mingyu go ask hansol if he had his epi pen with him right now, go now!" mingyu ran to meet hansol who had already brought out said object, jeonghan took the epi pen and removed the needle from it he sterilized the needle and then, "jisoo go ask that obnoxious air hostess if there is any more comfortable flat surface to do this on and mingyu and hansol go alert the pilot that we need to land immediately, go you guys now, we dont have much time!" jeonghan practically screamed at them then they picked up and left to do what they were required to do, jeonghan then took the off the woman's top and checked her right side for something, specifically where to intubate her, at that moment the air hostess and jisoo came back and just stared at the topless woman on the ground and jeonghan touching her, jeonghan assumed that they thought he was harassing her so he spoke up, "are you two going to watch me all day pr tell me where is the most comfortable for surgery right now" at that jisoo quickly told jeonghan the place and jeonghan carried the woman then covered her with his blanket, he turned to the air hostess and said, "lead the way", she immediately perked up and led them to a back room that was empty but had a beds all around.

 

jeonghan laid the woman down then removed the blanket, he searched her right side again while jisoo just watched him, when he found what he was looking for he quickly looked around the first aid box that that little anesthesia in it, he quickly administered it to her and then he sterilized his hands and jisoo's hands as well, "don't look at me like that in need extra hands, was the only thing jeonghan said before he poked the needle in her right side then connected it to a tube with a blood bad on it, he waited until blood flowed into the blood bag and then he told jisoo to, hold the woman's hand tightly" he did so but he was so confused until the woman woke up and started screaming, "your ok, please calm down , ma'am, i need you to cooperate please", the woman looked at jeonghans and started saying that she was in pain, "thats because the anesthesia was very little, i am jeonghan and your emergency doctor right now, i need you to tell me if you ever hit your chest on a hard surface recently" the woman told jeonghan everything she could and then they heard the pilot announced emergency landing because of a patient on board.

 

"you lost a lot of blood and you need to get to the hospital asap, this is my..." he looked at jisoo then at the air hostess thn at the lady before staring back at jisoo, "he is my fiance and he is going to help you get through this, right jisoo" jeonghan looked at jeonghan expectantly and jisoo got the message. "hi, i'm jisoo and you are going to be alright, your daughter is alright and you will be too" he smiled at the woman then at jeonghan who nodded in relief. the woman fell asleep and they landed soon, jeonghan was following the woman being transferred unto stretchers when she went into cardiac arrest, "no, no, no, no.." he started chanting and he got on to off her in the stretchers and told the men helping them wheel her out to continue as he kept on pumping her chest, "please, come back, hurry, we dont have much time" he shouted at the wheelers. jeonghans was wheeled put along with the woman with jisoo following fast after. he was stopped by a guard and then he shouted that he also was helping but the guard was not having it, just then jeonghan shouted, "let him through he is my...fiance, and...he is assisting".

 

time skip

 

wonwoo, seokmin, mingyu, minghao, hoshi, jihoon, seungcheol, jun, vernon, seungkwan all came together after jeonghan and jisoo were out, they were surprised at how they worked together but nonetheless they still had to help them out, wonwoo, mingyu, jun, and minghao went to book an hotel and the rest went to get all their luggages including jisoo and jeonghan's also.

because jeonghan didn't work at the hospital, they had to let other doctors perform the surgery with him as the main surgeon since he helped throughout, jisoo however was waiting since he wasn't a doctor. all the remaining ten guys had come along with them with their luggages and booked an hotel for them to stay overnight. after 5 excruciating hours jeonghan came out and removed his face mask, he smiled at jisoo and said, "she survived" before he fainted in jisoo's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know if the medical procedures are right but im in highschool, thats the best i could, for now.   
> pls leave a comment, kudos, or just appreciate it, thanks.  
> if you are here might as well comment me some good jihan fics. thanks you, byeeeee.


	7. i know you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new faces and old secrets.  
> in chap 4, i said jeonghan had long hair. my bad its short blonde now.  
> and like they are all really smart or prodigies, so their ages and their professions are really absurd.

jeonghan woke up to a cream coloured ceiling, it took him a while to get adjusted to the brightness of the room that he was currently in. he tried sitting up, but a sharp pain shot through his body. mingyu who was beside his bed, stood up and went to his aid.

"you're awake, how are you feeling"

"like shit, what happened, last thing i remember i was in an operation...what happened to the lady, she's alive...right" jeonghan asked looking very worried.

" you kinda blacked out after the surgery, but the lady is alive because of you, im proud of you bestfriend" mingyu said flashing his white pearls to jeonghan. " after you fainted, on joshua specifically, you were admitted, but the doctor just said it was exhaustion and lack of food and sleep, which brings me to, did you eat at all before we got on the plane?"

"no,but that was just because i wasn't hungry, i won't force myself to do what i don't want to do." jeonghan tried to stand up again, succeeding this time, with a little help from mingyu, "so what happened after that?"

" well you were released, but the doctor told us that, you were really just sleeping, so we brought you to the hotel that we booked for a night"

"ah..., wait where are all the others and did you just book one room?" jeonghan was skeptical about that part. "well..." mingyu started, "its almost 12 now, so the others went for lunch, i just told them to go get the food for me and you when they get back, and as for the rooms, since, joshua is known by almost everyone in the country as your fiance, we had no choice but to room you guys together...but, i slept here with both of you, because i know you wouldn't want to wake up beside someone you don't really know."

"ok...i'm hungry, can we get lunch now?" jeonghan went into the bathroom backwards smiling at mingyu to get food for him. "love you!" mingyu rolled his eyes and got his phone to text the others. in the meantime, jeonghan in the bathroom, brushed his teeth with the complementary toothbrush in the hotel's bathroom, he realised his towel was in the room so he went back out to take his towel and he took his change of clothes with him to avoid double trips.

he took a quick shower, then dressed up. he came out of the bathroom, seeing no one in the room, he thought that mingyu had left to bring their food. he wore his glasses and looked for his phone. when he found it he saw a text from mingyu telling him to come downstairs which he did fast because he hadn't eaten for a day.

 (this is how my baby looked) (and my other baby)

when he spotted mingyu downstairs he saw all his friends joshua and 5 strangers who he hadn't been introduced to yet. he cautiously approached them and stood beside mingyu, "hey, i thought you said they were out" he whispered to mingyu, who just shrugged and said, "same".

 one of the 5 strangers spoke up first, " so this is the famous yoon jeonghan" jeonghan looked at the person and it was a very short and cute looking guy. "im jihoon, it's nice to meet the person who is going to marry this dumbass" he smiled at jeonghan and jeonghan just smiled back while joshua scowled at jihoon.

" yeah, and none of us are introduced to each other because jeonghan was not available, so now will be the time" mingyu spoke up. "im mingyu, jeonghan hyung's best friend since birth, im 21 and a third year, he calls me clumsy most of the time, so don't be confused when he starts yelling clumsy out of nowhere"

"im soonyoung, but they (pointing at jeonghan specifically) call me hoshi, im 22 and a fourth year" he smiled and waved a little.

"im hansol, but as usual, jeonghan hyung calls me vernon, so im vernon, 20 and a second year" he said and wrapped his hands around seungkwan who just pulled him closer.

"im seungkwan, and jeonghan hyung gives everyone nicknames, he calls me boo, don't ask why, im 20 as well, a second year, and if you couldn't tell i'm dating hansol." he smiles and pecked hansol, receiving a groan from mingyu who said, "don't be gross in front of strangers" and seungwan who just rolled his eyes.

" im minghao, 21, third year, and my beloved jeonghan hyung calls me the8"

2 you guys say i give you nicknames as if you don't like it, my children have to be named by their mother you know" he winked and smiled at his friends before adding, "im jeonghan as y'all already know, im 22, licensed doctor(surgeon), called me some sort of prodigy and graduated earlier than the normal medical student as you probs know by now, those rats call me angel for some reason, and yeah"

jeonghan looked at the other 5 who have yet to introduce themselves, and jihoon spoke up again, "well, nice to meet y'all, like i said im jihoon, 22, fourth year, as you guys have nicknames, mine is woozi"

"im seungcheol, 24, and probably the oldest out of y'all, im a lawyer,and since everyone is giving out nicknames, im s.coups, dating jihoon" he reached out to wrap his hands around jihoon, but jihoon just smacked his hands away making seungcheol pout, and everyone else to laugh.

"im seokmin, but y'all can just call me dk, im 21, a third year"

"im junhui, 22, fourth year, but yall can call me jun"

"im wonwoo, and would like to be called wonwoo, im 22, fourth year"

"last but not least, i'm jisoo, or joshua, anyone works, im 23 and a graduated business major"

"finally, that took forever, i'm really hungry so now that we are all introduced can i get food", jeonhans pleaded and held onto mingyu's hand pouting, making joshua's friends raise an eyebrow. mingyu grabbed jeonghan's hands and said, "let's go" giving him a big smile. they walked ahead of the rest who just followed them, joshua's friends having a look of confusion on their faces, because of the proximity of jeonghan and mingyu.

"it's nothing, they are close like that because they've been friends since mingyu was born, literally, in the hospital, because, jeonghan's mom, used to work at the hospital and took him to the hospital that one day" seungkwan spoke up getting tired of the tension between jisoo's friends. this made joshua perk up because he had been meaning to ask about jeonghan's mother.

"you said jeonghan's mother used to work at the hospital?" jisoo asked. the faces of minghao, vernon, seungkwan and hoshi's fell very fast. 

"that's not my story to tell" seungkwan smiled weakly, almost looking like he was about to cry, and held onto vernon.

the tension was back and jeonghan and mingyu didn't hear their conversation, thankfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like a filler more than anything.   
> thanks for reading.  
> byeeee.


	8. O.M.G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little action, maybe a bit mature????

All 12 of the boys walked to the nearest restaurant to the hotel, they didn't want to walk that far and they had an early flight the nest day. in the restaurant mingyu and Jeonghan were the first to order, followed by jisoo. jisoo used that opportunity to bring jeonghan aside to tell him something. "hey, since we are here, i need to talk to you about something important"

Jeonghan looked at jisoo annoyed, he just wanted to eat in peace and he didn't feel like eating and talking. "can we do this later, we literally go to the same place after this" he tried saying it calmly, but he was irrationally annoyed. "all right, well i hope we get to talk about things...seriously this time" jeonghan was walking away from jisoo as he says, "yeah, yeah, later" he went to seat by the window and mingyu sat beside him, making jisoo seat across jeonghan.

 _time skip~~~~_   _(after lunch and a bit of sightseeing, like around 7/8 pm)_

Back at the hotel, jeonghan and jisoo were left to go to their room, as everyone was going into theirs. mingyu told jeonghan that he wanted to sleep peacefully tonight when jeonghan asked him to stay in his room, leaving jeonghan with jisoo.

the atmosphere of the room was very quiet. Jeonghan went to the bed straight and picked up a book that was beside the bed. jisoo walked in after jeonghan and sat on the couch right away.

Jisoo was trying to come up with a way to initiate the conversation, because he knew that jeonghan wouldn't do it. he thought of starting with a joke, a question, or just anything in general, but everything seems to not have enough power to engage jeonghan well as he wanted. he decided to just wing it after it had been 10 minutes since they were in the room.

" _well, here goes nothing_ , umm, hey jeonghan, remember when i told you that we had to have a conversation umm why don't we um start now" jeonghan looked up from his book and stared into jisoo's eyes, making the other shift uncomfortably. "fine, if we don't you would just keep on pestering me" he kept his bookmark on the page that he was on and then put the book aside. "so what do you want to talk about, we've introduced ourselves like 3 times now, so we're past that" he looked up at jisoo, expecting a reply.

jisoo perked up, finally relieved that he and jeonghan could talk and maybe even become tolerable beside each other. "um, why don't we start with how and why we think we ended up in this situation, and what we could do to make it easier on us, seeing as we are getting married in less than 3 months"

jeonghan thought about his situation, and he still couldn't forgive his father for such a thing. "ok, i guess. um so i guess how i ended up being in this situation was because my dad, realised that even after college i would be reluctant in taking over his company, as you know that i am a doctor" jisoo nodded, "and another reason could be because i'm a mabi, wait are you..." jeonghan had hope in his voice, if jisoo was also a mabi then the relationship wasn't going to work, because a mabi can't impregnate another mabi, his father would want an heir, mabi x mabi would be a big zero. unfortunately, as always the world was against him and jisoo shaked his head saying, "im a manbi"

"well i had hope, oh well, i guess we should just try being friends, or at least people who could tolerate each other, because i can't deal with silence, in my everyday life"

"and that is why i wanted us to have this conversation, so we could get on talking terms, as a why im in this situation, i really don't know, i planned on inheriting my dad's company after graduation and all, i don't see this reason of arranging a marriage for me..."

"well i guess, we're both fucked" jeonghan smiled and jisoo laughed a little.

"so what do you suppose we do then" jisoo asked looking into jeonghan's eyes, he noticed that his eyes were brown and captivating, getting lost in them for a few seconds.

"we could pretend, or actually learn to like each other, because either way, we are going to be stuck with each other for a while"

jisoo raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean 'pretend' jeonghan"

"omg, i just got an inspiration, what about we pretend/prank someone, we make it look like we are really into each other, to at least lay a solid foundation for this fucked up relationship of ours" jeonghan smiled, his lips curved in a way the cheshire cat would be jealous.

"and how exactly do you propose we do that" jisoo was really astonished, not really even comprehending the fact that he and jeonghan could have a normal conversation without wanting to snap the other's head off.

"what about we order dinner, since it's late anyways, we leave the door open so that the person bringing our food can just enter without having to knock, umm we also get shirtless, and leave our shirts on the floor so that it seems suggestive, it bed is a good distance from the door, so it will give it a lot more depth, umm also i have mingyu's lipstick, don't ask why he uses it, he says it for his sister, but the dude is an only child, we could uses it to draw fake hickeys on our bodies, and we could leave your fly open to give it more what's it called, impressions, depth, whatever, it will be fun, so what do you think?"

jisoo couldn't believe what he just heard, how could he say all that without even feeling embarrassed. jisoo only managed to stammer out a small, "i guess it's o...k?"

"bravo lets get into action" jeonghan said standing up, he looked at jisoo and saw how shocked he looked, jeonghan then realised that jisoo wasn't one of his friends who was used to his spontaneous ideas, that were alway funny, but embarrassing. "oh, i'm sorry, did i scare you?"

"no you didn't, i was only shocked for a while, ummm let's get started" jisoo was scared, a little bit, but he was also excited to see where this was going, and how it was going to turn out in the end.

jeonghan only smiled and jisoo stood up. they both stood by the door, jisoo first removing his shirt, he shivered a bit because the a/c was on but he threw his shirt making it land in a random but visible place from the door, jeonghan did the same but he tore some buttons on his shirt making it spill on the floor, when jisoo looked at him weirdly all he said was, "for realness"

jeonghan used the lipstick to make a few hickeys on jisoo's neck, and then proceeded to do so on his. jeonghan used the time that jisoo was in the bathroom to order dinner, jisoo said he wanted something light so jeonghan ordered pasta, for himself and a chicken salad for jisoo. "hello is this the front office" " _yeah it is, how may i help you" "_ oh, this is yoon jeonghan from room 317, and i would like to order pasta and a chicken salad for my fiance" jeonghan deliberately added fiance in his statement and he smiled when he heard the lady on the other line, squeal excitedly. " _wow, ok, in 10 minutes your order would be ready...um thanks for staying in this hotel, it's an honor" "_ you're welcome and before i forget, please inform whoever brings our dinner that the door isn't locked, because umm, yeah and they can just enter after giving a little knock, that's all thanks you" " _no thank you, i would inform the person, enjoy your meal"_

 

After the call jisoo came back out and jeonghan looked him up and down, jisoo was thin, but he had muscles, and a growing sick pack that is a four now, also the fake hickeys were really looking real, besides the open fly wasn't helping at all, it made his little friend down there twitch a little, jeonghan blushed when jisoo cleared his throat, making jeonghan aware that he had been staring. "sorry, and um i told them the door's lock was broken, and left the reason why to their imagination. we should go to the bed now" jisoo and jeonghan made their way to the bed, and like the had planned jisoo was hovering jeonghan a little bit, again because of 'depth'. 

while they were in place waiting for the waiter to bring their food to their bedroom, jeonghan tried avoiding looking at jisoo, because one he was shirtless and two, he was doing things to his body. jisoo wasn't any better, he tried his hardest not to lean in and kiss jeonghan, but he failed and he eventually leaned in kissing jeonghan, it was a closed lip kiss, and when he realised what he was doing he was about to pull away and apologize before jeonghan started to kiss him back, he licked jeonghan's lips making him open his mouth and mix their tongues together.

they were full on making out, jeongan wrapped his hands around jisoo's neck and pulled him even closer,making their shirtless bodies come together, jisoo let out an involuntary moan when his nipple come in contact with jeonghan's and for a while they had forgotten why they were even kissing in the first place before they heard a gasp and they seperated quickly, they didn't even need to act for this part because everything had been very real and deep. jisoo cleared his throat after he came back to reality he climbed off of jeonghan, and started apologizing, jeonghan covered himself his the blacket and groaned.

"i am so sorry, we got carried away for a bit", jisoo apologized, he was happy that the plan was going accordingly, and jeonghan also removed the blanket and apologized, flashing his teeth. the girl was still flustered and jihan were wondering what else was there, until jeonghan's eyes went to jisoo's slightly hard cock, and his open fly, making it more visible, he realised that that was why the girl was still so flustered, and he got red, kinda prod of himself for making jisoo start to get hard. he quickly pulled jisoo into the bed and covered him in the blanket, "im so sorry, i did that, and i forgot", jisoo was confused, until he felt the blanket move on his cock making him moan again, he quickly used his hands to close his mouth.

the girl, looked like a tomato, she hadn't even said anything, but she had gotten so tongue-tied quickly, from her point of view, one of jeonghan's hands were under the blanket, along with jisoo, she had seen jisoo's small hard on, so she only imagined that jeonghan's hands had done some business under the blanket.  she was squealin in her mind, because she was probably the only one in the world to ever see the couple so intimate, when she first walked she had her phone out in order to take pictures with the couple, but she took pictures of the couple kissing before she heard jisoo moan and gasped.

jeonghan and jisoo, apologized again, telling her to not speak a word of this. they knew that she had probably taken a few pictures and that this would be in the new tomorrow, but it was also going according to plan. the lady bowed saying, that they shouldn't worry, and that she was happy, it was not someone else who saw that. that last statement made jihan skeptical, but they just nodded, and told the lady bye.

after she had left, the room got very quiet, jeonghan blushed full time and jisoo was also identical twins with a pepper.

"im so sorry, i got carried away, believe me..."jisoo started, but got cut off by jeonghan, "don't apologize, i actually liked it a bit, and telling from your body, i can say the same about you, so don't apologize for something you are not sorry for"

"yeah" jisoo chuckled a bit making jeonghan laugh also, "oh my gosh, did you see her face, she was so red" jeonghan said in between laughs, "i know right, the plan totally worked and even the little impromptu 'deepness' worked out ok too"

"soo" jeonghan started after the laughs died, "um like i said, the kiss wasn't a mistake, and if you are willing, we could actually try, to make something out, of our relationship...what do you think"

"you took the words right out of my mouth, yeah, we could see if this could go somewhere, who know we might end up even loving each other, so...yeah?"

"yeah" they both smiled at each other, jisoo's hard on having gone. they ate their respective dinners and watched tv until jeonghan slept right on jisoo's shoulder. jisoo smiled at jeonghan and pecked his forehead, he turned off the tv and cuddled more into jeonghan, mumbling the words, "we could try and make this work" before he also dozed off.

 


	9. i hate being sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick jeonghan makes my heart weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for this late update, i had the act and i also had to heal myself for the amount of reading i did, but im back now, so enjoy this update, (pls)  
> funny thing i had almost finished this chapter, but my computer turned off and i had to write this whole chap again (i actually cried), in the former one no one was sick and their relationship progressed a lot, it does in this also, but in a different was, anyway enjoy!!!.

it was 3am in the morning when jihoon and mingyu entered jeonghan jisoo's room, they had not intended on barging in as jeonghan and jisoo already explained to them last night about what happened, they were really vague, but they did their best. going deeper into the room jihoon called seungcheol and wonwoo in to help them move the couple's luggage as they rented seperate cars for them. the paparazzi was everywhere outside, they had to help them in one way.

after wonwoo and seungcheol had successfully taken the luggages outside, without forgetting the couples spare clothes and leaving their carry ons, mingyu and jihoon got closer to the couple sleeping on the bed. they almost uwued out loud because of how cute they were. they were cuddling in their sleep and they looked so able to be in each others arms.

after a couple pictures and online posts, they continues their original purpose of being their, waking them up. mingyu stirred jeonghan while jihoon just pounced on jisoo, shouting in his ear, "wake up seungcheol caused another fire!" this caused jisoo to abruptly wake up and sit up, looking around frankly and shouting, "where is he!" the commotion caused jeonghan to wake up but his eyes were bloodshot and mingyu already knew what was happening. ""what are you on!" jihoon just had a smile that showed he was happy with the reaction he caused.

"what, i mean um, jihoon, what are you doing here, mingyu?" jihoon and mingyu just shrugged and told them that,"it's almost 3:30 and our flight is at 5, we have to get ready to go now, we rented a different car for you guys because half of our friends have gone to get breakfast and are going to the airport from there, so we just have to get you guys and seungcheol and wonwoo to the airport" mingyu explained.

"what he means is that, you guys should freshen up now and leave because their is a bunch of paparazzi outside waiting for you guys" jihoon got a text and his eyes widened as he read it. "jisoo here are the keys to the car, it is a silver hyundai, and its right in front of the hotel, you guys just have to get through safely, well nice talking to you, seungcheol and wonwoo already helped you to carry you luggages but they left your carry ons and a change of clothes. mingyu we have to leave now, or we will be stuck with the paparazzi along with them, lets go" jihoon said pushing mingyu out of the door and waving goodbye and fighting to jeonghan and jisoo.

"hey" jisoo stared at jeonghan and waited for a reply, jeonghan had a smile on his lips and replied, "hi, um do you wanna freshen up first?" "yeah, alright" jisoo replied, standing up to take his change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth washed his face and made a promise to his body to shower once they landed. he removed the clothes he was wearing and wore the new ones. thankfully there was a beanie with the clothes, no doubt wonwoo picked this for him. when he came out jeonghan was still on the bed although he was really red and he seemed to have trouble breathing. 

"jeonghan are you alright?" jisoo called walking closer to jeonghan, jeonghan looked at him and smiled, "it's nothing, don't worry about it" jeonghan smiled again and took his spare of clothes and went into the bathroom. in the bathroom, jeonghan almost broke out crying, his body always knew how to be a bitch sometimes. he can't believe he was on his lpbd (like period but different). he was glad he wasn't a female who bleed every month, but lpbd's were not much different, he felt really weak and his face was red, he was also in pain and had to hold unto the basin to hold himself up.

most times on his lpbd he usually just locks himself in his room , but he almost died once and thankfully mingyu came to save him on time. his doctor always told him to come to the hospital during his lpbd, since his was really different (others don't feel much pain and are just clingy) he took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth not realizing that he was using jisoo's. he washed his face trying not to fall. he changed and got out of the bathroom, he put on his glasses and took a face mask for himself and jisoo.

he gave jisoo the other mask and jisoo thanked him, all he could do was to smile. "jeonghan are you sure you're ok?, you look really pale" "im, i'll be fine, its just my lpbd, it's bad"

jisoo looked confused, what was an lpbd, he should have listened in sex education, "um what is an lpbd?" jeonghan looked at him and laughed wincing a bit, "it's like a female's menstrual period but for male mabis, mine is a little abnormal so it tends to get really bad, my doc told me it means im fertile, and now im rambling i'm just going to shut up now" jeonghan blushed but his face was already red. "oh, i'm sorry, is there anything i can do to help" jisoo felt really bad, he never thought of the advantages that came with being a manbi, he doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant, he doesn't go through as much pain as a mabi would. he moved to jeonghan's side to hug him and the other melted in his arms, jisoo carried his carry on and helped jeonghan carry his also, the poor boy looked like he wanted to faint. 

jisoo remembers the paparazzi outside and sighs." jeonghan be prepared for any craziness out there all right, i want to keep you safe." he keeps an arm around jeonghan and steadies him, he puts on jeonghan's white hat for him and picked his and jeonghan's phones. hes looked at jeonghan one more time and his heart broke for the second time that day. they left the room and tried to avoid every paparazzi, but as always, the fucking world hates them and they have piles of people crowding them the moment the got to the lobby, jisoo checks the time and it was 4:00, their flight was at 5 and the drive was 20 minutes, they had to move fast. 

as questions and flashing cameras were thrown their way, jisoo just smiled and held jeonghan by the waste to help the boy who was on the verge of fainting, he wasn't so sure of this flight anymore. they got to the car in what seemed like forever and jisoo put jeonghan in the passenger seat. he walked over to the driver's seat and drove to the airport as fast as he could. once they got their jisoo held onto jeonghan again and took him to the first class section where they could board the plane already as their friends were nowhere to be seen. once they got to their seats he put jeonghan in his and covered him with the blanket, the poor boy was burning up and he didn't know what to do. he stood up to look for mingyu, who possibly had answers.

when he saw mingyu, the said boy's tongue was down wonwoo's mouth.

 

ps jeonghans and jisoo looked like this.

  of course seungcheol picked out jeonghan's attire and wonwoo picked out jisoo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mabi's are like omega's and manbi's are like alpha'a  
> i didn't want to write and A/B/O because of all the pheromones and strength and all that so i created my own world, ur welcome.


End file.
